


Run, Ziegler, run

by DeLarroque



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But not one kill, Excuse the pun, I dont regret it, Minor Violence, One Shot, Others make a brief cameo, gency if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLarroque/pseuds/DeLarroque
Summary: I didn't proof read this. I was too lazy having already spent longer than necessary going through the pain of typing it on my phone, forgive me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this. I was too lazy having already spent longer than necessary going through the pain of typing it on my phone, forgive me.

The frantic sound of heels clacking on the floor echoed throughout the area, it was dark and it seemed to be the only sound in the desolate roads of Kings Row. Those who listened closely might also hear the harsh breathing that was coming from the running figure if they cared to. The panic was obvious...

☆☆☆

Twenty minutes earlier.

“I confess myself surprised that we have not encountered higher resistance.” Angela commented lightly as she rolled the caduceus staff around in her hand, a practised gesture of comfort. She looked over at the mission leader, soldier 76 who was stood further in front of the payload scanning the area ahead with keen eyes. He simply grunted in response.

“They probably took one look at you liebling and were too mesmerised to try stop us.” Reinhardt joked, his chuckle deep and hearty. Angela couldn’t help but laugh back enjoying the knights typical sense of humour. 

McCree opened his mouth to add his own two cents when a sharp tone came over their ears pieces causing them all to collectively wince. He was the first to rip the thing out of his ear “What in the bloody hell was that?!”

Soldier 76 grunted as he too took out his ear piece and inspected it. “Everyone in formation, I think we should expect the ride to get a little rougher from here. Mercy ours comms have been fried do you have a location for Genji?” he asked gesturing lightly towards her halo. Unfortunately though it only alerted her to team mates being in distress or injured and allowed her to lock on to fly to them when they were in direct sight. It didn’t quite work as a tracking device.

Angela shook her head solemnly. She was getting a very bad feeling about this as she took up her position close to the payload so she could use it as cover. 

It only took two tense and anxious filled minutes for the quiet scene to burst into chaotic life. Shots were being fired all over the place. She did what she could, heal when needed, boosting when she could but they were seriously outnumbered. They needed Genji to return, his surprise flank could be exactly what they needed. 

It seemed so fast yet at the same time never ending. Angela was about to try suggest a change of tactic as they couldn’t keep this defence up much longer but she was stopped by the feeling of her body sailing through the air. It was the usual gliding she felt when she spread her wings, instead a brutal force crashing against her causing all the air to leave her lungs. She was sure she heard Reinhardt curse in German. Turns out though that isn’t the worst bit, it was the crashing into a wall that hurt the most.

Mercy a sucked in a lung full of air as she fell into a heap on the floor. She could feel the nanobots in her system already getting to work to heal the impact damage she’d suffered. She looked up to see the other still at the payload a good 30 meters away and stood up to fly back to them but as she pushed herself forward all she managed was to stumble. Her wings weren’t responding, it was after that realisation that a stab of pain hit her, like her blood had ignited in her body for just a moment, a sharp cry of anguish was wrenched from her lips as she fell to her knees.

“I’m sorry chica , well kinda sorry. I had to hack your wings and your nanobots were a side effect. Can’t have you flying away after all. You understand right?” Sombra said as she walked into view, her face one of sympathy but her tone was anything but contrite.

While usually Angela would have had some scathing retort for the hackers poor humour she was struck gormless as she looked up towards Sombra. Stood next to her was Genji but rather than the comforting green glow he emitted it was a bright unsettling purple. Angela puts to pieces together quickly enough and paled significantly. That shouldn’t have been possible, but then it shouldn’t have been possible to hack her own nanobots but here she was, knelt on the ground and no longer self healing. She’d never been so thankful for her valkyrie armour which absorbed most of the impact.

“Genji...” Mercy uttered, a look of pain that wasn’t quite from the physical stress crossing her features. He stood silent and rigid next to the talon agent.

Sombra couldn’t help but smirk at the doctors reaction, she was quick off the mark for sure but that only meant she had more time to taunt the good doctor Ziegler. She was tempted to reactivate Genji’s vocals chords but she also had no desire to be sworn at in Japanese, which is what was she was would be the outcome. “Don’t worry Angelita, we’re not taking him away from you.” Sombra commented casually as she made a show of inspecting her nails.

Angela leveled the hacker with a harsh glare, she knew this was a trick, just a game. The penny would drop soon. She needed a plan. Her staff was out of reach by and unfortunate distance but her blaster was at least still in its holster attached to her waist.

Not getting the reaction she wanted Sombra sighed and turned to Genji. “Restrain her, she’s coming with us.” Sombra ordered as her hand flew through the thin air obviously inputting the commands, it appears the spoken orders were just for dramatic show. 

Genji shifted forwards at a surprisingly sluggish speed at first, it gave Angela the opportunity she needed to pull her blaster. She uttered an apology as she shot Genji in the leg to slow him down, but no such apology came when she turned her gun on Sombra and let off a few shots. A look of panic crossed the talon agents face before she translocated to a safe location. However it appeared Genji was still under Talon control much to Angela’s dismay.

At the sight of a still advancing Genji her fight or flight instinct kicked in. She scrambled to her feet and legged it in the opposite direction hoping his injury would slow him down enough for her to escape or preferably to get back to the team so they could contain him and she could hopefully undo what the hacker did. 

Right now though she was running away from where her team seemed to still be fighting. The doctor made a quick plan in her head to try map out a good route around to try get back to them but her knowledge of the layout was sketchy at best. The more she ran the more eerily quiet the surroundings became.

The frantic sound of heels clacking on the floor echoed throughout the area, it was dark and it seemed to be the only sound in the desolate roads of Kings Row. Those who listened closely might also hear the harsh breathing that was coming from the running figure if they cared to. The panic was obvious...

It felt like she’s been running forever but in reality it was only minutes. She was sure she had managed to circle a route back towards her team. As she approached the corner something sharp impacted her right thigh. There shere force of it sending Mercy to the floor skidding along the cobblestones. She took a quick glance to confirm her fear... a shuriken. 

Everything seemed to happen at once. She couldn’t help but feel it was only fair that Genji used her own tactic. She also heard the sounds of Reinhardt booming voice calling her name in the distance. However she didn’t even get the chance to open her mouth to call her help before a cold metal hand clamped over it, a knee dug in her back while the other hand removed her blaster and threw it away.

A muffled whimper of pain escaped as Genji yanked Angela’s arm behind her back. He shifted his knee and used his hold on her to lift her from the ground, she wasn’t in a position to fight back at this point. Her leg was injured, she was tired from running, his grip on her strong and unwavering. 

As if to add insult to injury Sombra shimmered into existence before her. “Tsk tsk chica, I thought you were smarter than this. Now we have to do it the hard way.” Sombra said with mock disappointment. She lifted up her left hand, a purple glow emitting from it. The last thing Angela remembered was a blinding pain and then nothing.


End file.
